


Manias al dormir

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Adolescencia, Fluff, M/M, besos, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué es lo que sucede por las noches cuando Wolfram duerme? No es desconocido para nadie que el principe tiene sus costumbres extrañas, pero Yuuri tambien guarda algunos secretos. POV Yuuri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manias al dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> —diálogos.  
> "pensamientos".  
> (N/A: nota del autor)  
> [1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.
> 
>  
> 
> Pareja: Yuuram.  
> P.O.V: point of view (punto de vista). El narrador es Yuuri.

**Oneshot - Manías al dormir.**

 

.

.

.

.

.

Algo sucedió de repente, y me dio un susto de muerte. Mi corazón late acelerado, puedo escuchar como retumba en mi pecho. No entiendo nada, todo está negro alrededor. Tan negro como si no existiera nada en ninguna parte, ni siquiera piso. Entonces mi consciencia vuelve y me doy cuenta del dolor en mi estomago, la suavidad contra mi espalda y el peso encima mío.

Wolfram me está aplastando.

Otra vez.

El sueño profundo y placentero en el que estaba, me hizo más complicado comprender que sucedió. Por un momento debo decir que realmente me asusté, y mucho. Si alguien hubiera visto la cara que puse, sin duda alguna usaría en mí el mote que Wolf suele repetir tanto.

Esto últimamente no pasaba tan seguido. Pero creo que fue iluso de mi parte pensar que sus manías al dormir se habían curado luego de un par de aventuras y viajes. Estar en casa de nuevo debe afectarle. No lo culpo. Yo también me siento más tranquilo cuando duermo en mi propia cama. Me pregunto si yo también hago cosas extrañas…Aunque no tiene caso preguntarle a él cuando despierte, porque sé que dormido es sinónimo de muerto y no recordará nada.

Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, mi accidental prometido, le hace honores al dicho "dormir como un tronco". Nada, pero nada de este mundo, o del otro de donde vengo, lo despierta. A veces creo que nació con un extraño sentido extra incorporado, ya que lo único que lo hace levantarse sin dudarlo es cuando algo malo pasa, o está por pasar. Si es un asunto serio él despierta. Pero si no, mejor olvídenlo.

¿Sera acaso el sexto sentido del que mi madre tanto habla? Como cuando uno pasa por algún lugar y se siente un ambiente extraño, aunque yo nunca puedo ver nada y me alegro de ello. Pero ella lo dice tan seriamente que me dan escalofríos. Soy cobarde y lo admito.

Recuerdo que me había hablado una vez acerca del horario donde se supone el otro mundo y este se conecta más fácilmente. Y no me refiero a la Tierra y Shin Makoku, sino que estamos hablando de fantasmas. Aunque como no me gusta mucho escuchar acerca de esos temas no preste atención… ¿Acaso no era entre las tres y las cinco de la mañana? ¿Sera esa la hora aproximada justo en este momento?

Porque si es así, Wolf… realmente vas a asustarme y no querré volver a dormir contigo. No si siempre vas a comenzar a moverte de esta manera en un horario tan aterrador. Preferiría no pensar en la relación que esto pueda tener con que estoy rodeado de demonios. Sería peor que una película de terror.

Genial, ya estoy sugestionado. Me va a tomar algunos días tener coraje para ir al baño solo cuando me den ganas por la noche.

Wolfram me está empujando. Aunque está dormido tiene mucha fuerza. ¡Mi cama 'tamaño king' es muy grande como para que me arrastres y tires fuera! ¡No lo intentes! Además esto no es un partido de sumo o lucha libre. ¡Se supone que deberías dormir pacíficamente! Si sigues así voy a devolverte los empujones.

Parece que hacer eso funcionó, pero solo por un instante. Porque ahora está aprovechándose de su posición e intenta trepar sobre mí, como si quisiera pasar al otro lado. Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero esta no es la primera vez que pasa. Ya estoy acostumbrado.

Estar acostumbrado es malo.

Se lo que quiere y como calmarlo de una vez, tal vez así ambos podamos dormir. Aunque por mi parte ya estoy bastante despierto.

— Bien, ¿quieres subir?...Entonces ahí vamos, ¡hop! — Aunque estoy hablando en voz alta y acabo de tomarlo del brazo y tirar de él para subirlo sobre mí, ni siquiera se inmuta. Sé que no va a despertar. Y también se que está feliz. Acaba de hacer sus extraños ronquidos "gugupi" tan únicos.

Él está sobre mí. Pero no es nada como lo que cualquiera pensaría si entrara en la habitación y nos vieran en este momento. Cosa que no sabría cómo explicar y ojalá nunca suceda. Sino que yo soy algo más como… un colchón. Es aun más vergonzoso admitir que se que si no hago lo que él quiere, no hay manera de que yo duerma en paz el resto de la noche. Wolfram siempre gana.

¿Cómo descubrí esto? Realmente no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero sé que es lo que él quería.

Por alguna razón le gusta aplastarme y acomodarse sobre mi cuando duerme. Y no me queda más remedio que acomodarlo entre mis piernas y esperar a que pasen unos momentos, para poder dejar caer parte de su peso en el colchón. Porque no es problema para mi aguantarlo un rato, ¿pero toda la noche? No, gracias.

— Enclenque~

¿Olvide mencionar que habla dormido? Porque lo hace. Aunque la mayoría de las veces es imposible saber lo que dice.

Su cabello ondulado se mete en mi nariz y me hace cosquillas. Le abrazo por la cintura y lo acomodo mejor contra mi cuerpo, ubicando su cabeza en ese huequito cerca de mi hombro. Esta posición es muy cómoda.

Las ventanas son enormes y olvide cerrar las cortinas, la luz de la luna me permite ver con claridad ahora que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del todo. Se está moviendo de nuevo. Siento algo rozar mi cuello y sé que esta noche es de las que no se da por vencido.

Realmente estoy seguro, segurísimo, de que él está completamente dormido profundamente. Pero las primeras veces pensé que esto era una broma, y habría cámaras escondidas en algún lado. Cualquiera lo hubiera pensado. Pero tal vez podría entrar en la categoría de sonambulismo.

Me está besando.

Y ya estoy acostumbrado.

O tal vez debería decir asqueado, molesto, cansado… A no, esas fueron todas las etapas anteriores por las que pasé. Como con pasa con la mayoría de las situaciones traumáticas, ya tuve todas mis anteriores etapas. Si, ya he pasado las cinco etapas completas. Comenzando con la negación, seguido por el enojo, la negociación y la depresión, he llegado a aceptarlo.

Digo, no esta tan mal ¿verdad? Podría ser peor, y en cierta forma es tierno que sea tan cariñoso cuando duerme. Porque realmente es bastante diferente a como cuando está despierto. No creo poder imaginarlo haciendo lo mismo de día. Porque ya saben… Somos dos tipos. ¡Ambos hombres! Estas cosas estarían bien si fuera una chica, pero no para un chico. Y no, no estoy refiriéndome a nuestra relación. Solo que prefiero como actúa Wolfram normalmente, aunque tenga mala personalidad.

La manera en la que me besa es apenas perceptible, me da más cosquillas que otra cosa. Pero desde la primera vez que esto paso hasta ahora, me fue imposible no notar la diferencia entre un simple roce a un beso. En realidad, si quisiera describirlo con maldad, dormido así parece un pez fuera del agua. Abriendo y cerrando su boca constantemente, solo que contra mi cuello.

Tomo su cabeza con una mano y revuelvo un poco su cabello. Me es fácil besar su frente solo inclinando mi cara un poco. El se detuvo. Ahora solo descansa sobre mi hombro nuevamente. Me echo de lado y el cae conmigo, al abrasarlo de esta manera es mas cómodo. Mi brazo debajo de su cabeza sigue siendo su almohada, no parece molestarle.

Él es cálido, y estar así se siente reconfortante cuando está tranquilo. Tengo sueño. Bostezo y le observo una última vez. Por la posición en la que esta, si tuviera los ojos abiertos parecería que me devuelve la mirada. Sus facciones se mantienen finas y delicadas, a la vez que masculinas, como siempre. El tiempo pasa y puedo notar leves cambios, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Para un mazoku es lo normal. Y creo que desde que llegué aquí, ese fenómeno ha comenzado a afectarme a mí de la misma manera.

Aun se ve feliz, aunque no sonría y solo tenga la apacible cara de una persona dormida, puedo notarlo. Esta tranquilo, y yo también. Las cosas encajan perfectamente, como nuestros cuerpos al dormir juntos en esta cama. Me acerco y poso mis labios sobre los suyos. Solo una vez, y de manera breve. Pude sentir su respiración cálida sobre mi cara. Ahora la siento cerca de mi barbilla y mi cuello. Mi rostro está muy cerca del suyo.

Las cosas están donde tienen que estar.

-Fin-

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
